


Prompt #2: A Good Alpha(s)

by Babygunsho, withxiulay



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8585017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babygunsho/pseuds/Babygunsho, https://archiveofourown.org/users/withxiulay/pseuds/withxiulay
Summary: Minseok could perfectly take care of himself but his manager thinks otherwise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Side Pairing/s: Kris/Suho, Kai/D.O.
> 
> Author/s Notes: Thank you so much for my beta Y who has been patient with me >< ♥ ♥ ♥ For the prompter and readers, I hope you enjoy this ^^a

To be honest, Yixing had always been a good manager, always taking care of his employees, but Minseok just couldn't see what his co-workers were talking about. They said Yixing treated him differently but where? Yixing did offer him a ride twice but it was because of the rain. He did ask him to go out for lunch but it wasn't just him, he asked other employees too. Yixing even got angry when Minseok didn't meet his deadline, just like how he scolded others when they made a mistake.  
  
So what was this about special treatment that he got from Yixing?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Good morning, Minseok. Have you had breakfast yet?" Yixing said as he walked by his cubicle, smiling down at Minseok behind his computer.  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Great to hear that." Yixing's dimple deepened as he continued to walk to his office.  
  
Minseok followed his boss' back, hearing a sigh come from his left, making him turn to his friend who was also staring at Yixing.  
  
"Why did he only ask you?" Junmyeon asked, eyes a bit dreamy.  
  
"How do I know?" Minseok rolled his eyes, continuing to work on his report. His fingers stopped moving when Junmyeon pulled himself closer.  
  
"You must see that he paid you extra attention, right?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are you trying to deny it or do you really not notice?" Junmyeon tilted his head, resting it on a hand.  
  
"I don't know what you or other people are talking about. It's normal for him to worried about his employee, we're nearing the end of the year after all."  
  
"I know, but for example, just now, he only asked you, not me, not any other employee."  
  
Minseok sighed, rubbing his temple, "What do you want me to do?"  
  
"I'm just saying, you're an omega and he's an alpha. Don't you have any attraction or something similar to that? Can't you smell his scent or pheromones?"  
  
Minseok scoffed, "Of course not, only mates can do that, Jun."  
  
"Who knows if both of you are mates?" Junmyeon gave a meaningful smile and it made Minseok uncomfortable at the thought.  
  
"No, impossible. If we were then I should have been able to scent it when we first met."  
  
Minseok could perfectly remember how dazzling Yixing was the first time he met him. Alphas usually had a very strong image and even if he couldn't scent them, his inner omega would unconsciously make him drop his head low and shiver in fear, but not Yixing. Yixing had an aura of a beta, more approachable and friendly.  
  
It was two weeks after that when Minseok cowered under Yixing's alpha side as the alpha hollered out loud to an employee who made a mistake. It was a silent warning to everyone else to do their job perfectly.  
  
A month ago, his friends started talking about the special attention Yixing gave to him. He tried not to think too much of it, not minding his friends' comment, like Junmyeon or any other who said things that made Minseok think differently of his boss.  
  
Yixing was just an alpha manager who had a small trait of a beta and that was it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Minseok, would you like to have a dinner with me?"  
  
Minseok looked up at Yixing. He turned to Junmyeon and Kyungsoo who were standing beside him, waiting for him to save his document and turn off his computer so they could go back together. "Uh..."  
  
"Why don't we all go together?" Yixing suggested, smiling to Junmyeon and Kyungsoo who instantly straightened their backs.  
  
"If it's okay with you, sir," Junmyeon said.  
  
"Of course it's okay. I'll take my car, you guys can wait in the lobby. And oh," Yixing was about to walk away but he paused, "Yifan is coming too, by the way," and he continued to walk.  
  
Junmyeon waited until Yixing walked past the glass doors before he groaned out loud. "That pervert is coming too?!"  
  
Kyungsoo slapped his arm with a frown, "Don't talk like that about the president!"  
  
"President my ass, he's been chasing me like a pervert! Can you believe that I accidently met him last weekend? I was buying breakfast at the restaurant near my place and he was there! I would never believe that it's a coincidence!" Junmyeon grumbled, crossing his arms with a huff.  
  
"But that doesn't mean you can call him a pervert..." Kyungsoo said.  
  
"He makes comments about my body and...and..." Junmyeon suddenly flushed, glaring so hard into the floor that it made Kyungsoo worry.  
  
"I'm sorry," Kyungsoo said, meeting eyes with Minseok.  
  
Now that was different. The president or Yifan was well known for chasing Junmyeon and everyone knew how he always searched for him whenever he dropped by their floor. It was different from Yixing who didn't really show that he was truly interested in Minseok.  
  
Did that mean he wanted Yixing to show his true feelings like Yifan?  
  
Minseok grimaced, imagining Yixing making comments about his status just like Yifan. He shook his head when he tried to imagine how Yixing would look like as a lover; he needed to stop.  
  
"Come on, the boss' waiting..." He said to his friends.  
  
  
  
  
  
Minseok hated it a lot when Yixing insisted on bringing him back to his place and how his friends' places were close enough to the restaurant that they could go back by walking.  
  
He was now stuck with Yixing inside the latter's car, on their way to Minseok's apartment which was a half an hour away. He had a sudden thought that Yixing purposefully chose a restaurant that was far from his place but he shook the thought away.  
  
"How's the VIP account project coming along, Minseok?" Yixing asked, staring for few seconds before focusing his eyes on the street again.  
  
"I'm trying my best to finish it as soon as possible, sir."  
  
Yixing hummed. "The deadline is still a few months away, I just want to make sure you’re taking your health into consideration as well.."  
  
Minseok nodded, "We're doing our best, sir."  
  
"I heard you sometimes prefer to skip lunch."  
  
Minseok held his groan, wondering if his friends were the one who told Yixing, but he remembered how his team also knew about it and that they were always reluctant to eat lunch first and leave him alone. "Only sometimes."  
  
"A team leader’s responsibility is huge but you also have to take care of yourself, Minseok," Yixing said with a sigh, making Minseok turn to him in confusion.  
  
"I am taking care of myself, sir."  
  
"Not properly, Minseok." Yixing had this scolding tone that irritated Minseok, making him huff out loud.  
  
"My friends will remind me if I don't eat properly, sir," Minseok answered, gritting his teeth.  
  
"I really don't want to bring this up, but you need to remember that you're an omega, Minseok."  
  
And the word that Minseok despised finally came out of Yixing's mouth. He snapped his head to his boss, inhaling deeply, "You can stop here. I'll walk back alone."  
  
Yixing turned to him, holding his shock for few seconds. "I'm sorry, Minseok. I really didn't mean to upset you but you know what I said is true."  
  
"Sir, please." Minseok rubbed his temple, suddenly getting a headache, "Please just stop the car..."  
  
"I won't," Yixing said, his voice deep and demanding. "I promised to take you home and I will, even if you're angry with me."  
  
Minseok groaned out loud, crossing his arms, and stared outside, cursing his boss multiple times inside his head.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Minseok ignored Yixing's greeting the next morning. His boss waited until he answered that Junmyeon had to nudge him and apologized to Yixing who only chuckled.  
  
"It's alright. I understand, I made him angry after all. I'll see you both at lunch then," Yixing said before he walked to his office.  
  
Junmyeon slapped Minseok's back, making the latter glare at him. Junmyeon rolled his eyes, one hand on his hip. "Oh, come on. He's just being nice. I'm telling you he's a lot lot lot better than Yifan." he whispered the name Yifan, eyes checking their surroundings in case anyone could hear.  
  
"I don't care. I hate it when people start bringing up my omega status." Minseok gritted his teeth as he was reminded of what happened yesterday.  
  
"He did? I'm sure he didn't mean it in a bad way though?" Junmyeon pursed his lips.  
  
"I don't care," Minseok repeated.  
  
"You won't eat lunch with him later then?"  
  
"Yeah. I have the right to refuse even if he's my boss."  
  
"You mean even if he's an alpha," Junmyeon corrected, smirking when Minseok threw another glare.  
  
"Junmyeon, I swear...go back to your table or I'll tell Yifan all of your secrets!"  
  
Junmyeon gasped, "How could you? Fine, I'll go and leave you and your omega pride alone."  
  
Minseok would really tell Yifan one of Junmyeon's secrets and he wouldn't even give another warning.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yixing didn't come and ask him to have lunch together like usual and Minseok was glad that he didn't have to lie or make an excuse. He wondered why though and Kyungsoo seemed like he could see it because he answered for him with a smile.  
  
"Yixing Hyung is having a meeting outside the office so he can't have lunch with us."  
  
"I'm not asking, Kyungsoo."  
  
"Yeah, but I know you're curious, even just for a tiny, tiny bit." Kyungsoo grinned.  
  
"I'm more curious of why Junmyeon isn't with us." Minseok huffed, pushing the door of the restaurant they were going to eat at.  
  
"Yifan Hyung kidnapped him," Kyungsoo answered with a chuckle, making Minseok frown.  
  
"Why do you sound so happy?" They walked to the second floor, where there weren't many customers, to their favorite table.  
  
"Oh, it's too bad you didn't see it, Hyung. Junmyeon Hyung blushed furiously when Mr. Wu asked him nicely for once if he wanted to have a lunch together with him." Kyungsoo couldn't contain his happiness and actually giggled.  
  
Minseok raised an eyebrow. "You're cheering for them?"  
  
"Well, it's obvious how Junmyeon Hyung actually likes the attention Mr. Wu gives to him." Kyungsoo shrugged, smiling up to the waiter who came and gave them the menus.  
  
Minseok stared at Kyungsoo for a few moment. He reminded him of Yixing somehow, the gentleness they both had, the friendly, warm smiles and the caring sides they had. It was normal for Kyungsoo to have those traits because he was an omega, but Yixing? An alpha?  
  
Alphas were usually like Yifan, tall, strong, somehow scary, confidently saying his feelings and intimidating.  
  
He pursed his lips, shaking his head and focusing on the menu instead. Why was he suddenly thinking of his boss, anyway?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was a surprise when he saw Yixing leaning on his car when Minseok walked out of the office on his way to the bus stop. Despite the obvious smile, Minseok could see the traces of exhaustion on Yixing’s face.  
  
Minseok wanted to pretend that he didn't see him, but his legs brought him to his boss, stopping in front of him.  
  
"Let me take you home?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I want to."  
  
"Sir, why are you here? Shouldn't you be at your home already?" Minseok sighed, crossing his arms.  
  
"I should be, but on my way I couldn't help but think of you. Kyungsoo told me that you had lunch together and I'm glad to hear that."  
  
"Sir, you need to stop this." Minseok ran a hand through his hair, feeling tired and not in the mood to hear Yixing and his sweet words.  
  
Yixing chuckled, shaking his head. "I'm sorry but I can't. After that one time you collapsed, I feel like I'm responsible to take care of you. You're the project leader and I know the burden you have You tried your best to meet the deadline yet you forgot to take care of your health. As your boss, the least thing I can do is to make sure you don't skip your meals."  
  
"Sir—" Minseok huffed, didn't know what to say because he couldn't forget the panicked expression Yixing had when he collapsed two months ago. Meeting the deadline was Minseok's focus back then and he did forget to take care of himself.  
  
  
  
  
  
_Minseok woke up to Yixing caressing his hair. His smile was bright as usual, with that cute dimple and crinkled eyes, he looked relieved to see him.  
  
"Minseok, how are you?"  
  
"Tired," he whispered.  
  
"Would you like to eat? I made you something."  
  
Minseok nodded. Yixing then helped him sit up, bringing the tray to his lap and watching him eat very slowly.  
  
"I'm so sorry, I should have noticed you skipping your meals just so you could meet the deadline."  
  
"It's not your fault, sir."  
  
"But still, if I knew, I could have prevented this..." Yixing sighed.  
  
"Nothing you could change, it's also my fault for not taking care of myself properly. I'll make sure not to forget next time."  
  
Minseok didn't comment as Yixing took care of him for two days. He didn't ask if it was okay for Yixing to stay by his side and not go to the office. He let his alpha boss attend to the small matters that he needed and Minseok was actually impressed how Yixing was willing to take care of his employee that far.  
  
It was the first time Minseok collapsed at work. He had been doing a great job at taking care of his health but seeing that one time Yixing got angry, he made up his mind that he wouldn't get scolded by his boss. It was a failed effort because he still sometimes made mistakes in the end._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You don't have to feel burdened by my actions, Minseok," Yixing said, smiling, "I'm sorry if this feeling troubles you, but I just can't hold it in. I just wish I could say it out loud confidently like Yifan does and—"  
  
"Please, don't." Minseok cut him, shaking his head which made Yixing laugh.  
  
"Okay, I won't. Is me taking you home also making you feel burdened?"  
  
"Yes, you're my boss, and other employees will be talking about us, about the special treatment that I get." Minseok frowned, remembering how days before he heard some girls were talking about him.  
  
"Please don't mind them, you know all people talk about everything, it's because they have extra time to gossip around instead of doing their job."  
  
Minseok saw how Yixing turned serious, his jaw tightening. Yixing was always the person who took his job seriously. He was disciplined about it and he wanted his employees to be effective during work hours. His employees respected him but at the same time not everyone could handle the stress.  
  
"Yes, sir," Minseok replied.  
  
"Instead of trying to run away, it's better for you to just follow what I said. It's not because you're an omega and I'm an alpha, it's because I don’t want my employee to collapse again." Yixing said it very carefully, as if he was afraid that Minseok would get angry again.  
  
Minseok could only sigh, too tired to say anything so he just nodded and entered the car. He knew that a part of what Yixing said was right, that when it came to work, he would focus on it more than taking care of his body.  
  
"Do you hate it that much?" They were currently stopped at a red light, so Yixing turned his head to stare at Minseok who refused to look at him in the face.  
  
"Sometimes, but at the other times..." Minseok trailed off, frowning at himself for wanting to tell Yixing the truth.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Any omega would love to receive that kind of attention from an alpha."  
  
"And an alpha also loves to take care of an omega or beta, because one of them could be their potential mate."  
  
Minseok nodded in agreement. "But it's obvious that we aren't mates, either of us would've smelled it the first time we met, sir."  
  
Yixing suddenly laughed, making Minseok turn to him in question. The light turned green so Yixing's eyes were on the road again. "You must’ve listened to your mother's stories when you were a child?"  
  
"I did, yes."  
  
"Then you probably didn’t know that it doesn't have to happen the first time mates meet each other. It could a bit later, it could be only the alpha that could smell it, it could be only the beta or the omega that could smell it."  
  
It took few seconds for Minseok to understand what Yixing told him. "Do you mean..."  
  
Yixing formed a smile where Minseok could see his dimple from the streetlamp. "I'm waiting for you to be able to smell my scent, Minseok."  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Minseok was tapping his foot, feeling nervous while waiting for his friends to arrive.  
  
He didn't hear it wrong, it wasn't a dream either. Yixing did say that he was his mate and Minseok... what could he do? He didn't give any answer and Yixing wasn't waiting. His boss told him that he didn't want to tell him, but he thought that it was a good time to reveal the news.  
  
Minseok whimpered thinking of Yixing's dimpled smile, his omega was begging for him to come and see his supposed-to-be alpha but no, it was the weekend. He called Kyungsoo and Junmyeon last night, telling them he needed to tell them something very, very important.  
  
He could imagine his friends' reactions already, they would be happy. Who was he kidding, knowing that he had found his mate was actually a relief but knowing that it was his boss?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After Kyungsoo and Junmyeon arrived, Minseok told them about last night, when Yixing confessed to him, and just like he predicted, they were happy for him.  
  
"I knew there's something between you two," Kyungsoo said with a wide smile.  
  
Junmyeon nodded. "It's really good to know that he wasn't chasing you in vain."  
  
"Does Mr. Wu do it in vain?" Kyungsoo teased Junmyeon who went red in seconds.  
  
"I don't know what to do, though." Minseok sighed, slouching on his seat. "I mean, I would never have found out if he didn't tell me, I don't even know how long it'll take for me to be able to smell him. How could I only know about it now? For more than twenty years I thought that both mates would be able to scent it!"  
  
"It's no wonder you didn't know, Hyung. It's quite a rare case." Kyungsoo smiled to comfort him.  
  
"I didn’t know that..."  
  
"At least you're not someone who could smell your mate but refused to acknowledge him..." Kyungsoo was staring at Junmyeon who groaned out loud, crossing his arms and glaring at the former.  
  
Minseok blinked before his eyes widened. "What? Wait wait, does that mean Mr. Wu is your mate?"  
  
Junmyeon threw his hands in the air in exasperation. "I refuse to see him as my mate!"  
  
"Yet you're enjoying his attention, such an omega..."  
  
"Kyungsoo! You're also an omega!" Junmyeon raised his voice, baring his teeth at Kyungsoo.  
  
"I am an omega and it's not like we can stop our inner omega, Hyung..."  
  
Junmyeon and Minseok shared a look while Kyungsoo sighed, shaking his head. "I'm just saying that we'll always have our omega traits. Maybe at times we can fight them, but when it comes to our mates, it's practically impossible. You have both found your mates so I don't understand why you still want to deny the feelings that you have..."  
  
"What if we don't like our alphas?" Junmyeon asked in a whisper, his eyes on his lap.  
  
"That's impossible, Hyung. You're mates after all, eventually, you'll fall for him." Kyungsoo smiled, leaning in to press his head to Junmyeon, hugging him sideways. "Our Alphas will take care of us, we don't have to worry." he added, smiling to Minseok this time who unconsciously smiled back.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It wasn't like Minseok hadn't thought of what Kyungsoo said to him, but the way Kyungsoo said it made him think of it over and over again. Now that he knew who his mate was, he just had to wait until he fell for his mate. It shouldn't be hard because truthfully he had been attracted to Yixing the first time they met. The way he seemed like a beta but at times still couldn't hide his alpha side was just a unique quality of his.  
  
He had been denying that no, Yixing didn't treat him differently because he didn't want to be led on. He had been naive before and he always got disappointed in the end, that was why he tried to ignore Yixing's affections all these months.  
  
He actually deserved it; Yixing was his alpha and it was normal for him to pamper his mate. Minseok could freely become clingy or whatever he wanted and his alpha wouldn't complaint like other alphas because this was Yixing. He knew Yixing would do anything for him because he didn't say anything and even gave Minseok time to consider his feelings. Yixing didn't push his feelings onto Minseok and waited for Minseok to realize it himself. Just how patient could he be?  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Yixing looked surprised the next week when Minseok nodded obediently after he asked him to go out for lunch. He looked like he wanted to say something but he smiled back at Minseok, leading them to his car.  
  
"Aren't we going to the usual place?" Minseok asked, referring to the restaurant they frequent.  
  
"No, I want to bring you to my friend's place," Yixing said, opening the door for Minseok who felt his heart skip a beat.  
  
Minseok scolded his inner omega for almost making him unconsciously whimper in gratitude.  
  
"Do we have enough time?"  
  
Yixing chuckled, "You don't have to worry about that."  
  
  
  
  
They had a very nice meal as Minseok tried not to grimace when he thought of the prices for their meals. Yixing told him to order anything but Minseok still did his best to choose what he thought was the cheapest.  
  
After they finished, instead of asking Minseok questions, Yixing told stories about himself. He told Minseok about his childhood, the story of when he just got into the company, his past dream of becoming a professional dancer and his dream of having a happy family of his own.  
  
Minseok started to feel uncomfortable at the topic of family and Yixing seemed to notice.  
  
"Minseok, I have to remind you that you don't have to feel anything about what I said. I'm just opening myself to you in the hopes that you can do the same. If you need more time then I'll wait. I feel more relieved now after telling you that you're my mate."  
  
Minseok stared at Yixing, his eyes gleaming and his smile so bright he felt like covering his eyes. "I-I don't know what to say..." He bit his bottom lip.  
  
"You don't have to say anything, Minseok." Yixing sighed in contentment, "I'm just happy that I don't have to hold myself back anymore."  
  
"What if I want you to hold back?" Minseok asked, a little bit afraid when Yixing's face turned into confusion.  
  
"You don't want me to do it? To treat you differently?"  
  
"Yes," Minseok gulped at the glint in Yixing's eyes, "I mean, I don't know. I just... It makes me uncomfortable, sir."  
  
"And you keep calling me sir..." Yixing chuckled, taking a sip of his water. "You don't want me to bring you here again, then? You prefer to go just with your friends?"  
  
"Can I?" Minseok didn't know why he was asking for permission. It wasn't like Yixing had claimed him.  
  
"Sure. You just do what you want and I'll just watch out for you. Don't hesitate to tell me what you want, Minseok," Yixing smiled.  
  
"Okay. Thank you, A-alpha." Minseok formed a small smile when Yixing grinned at him.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Minseok felt relieved when Yixing only smiled at him when lunchtime came. Yixing pulled Yifan away when he tried to flirt with Junmyeon, saying that Yifan needed to stop teasing Junmyeon.  
  
"Okay, what happened? Why is Mr. Zhang not asking us to go lunch with him?" Junmyeon asked, turning to Minseok.  
  
"Because I told him not to."  
  
Junmyeon gasped while Kyungsoo widened his eyes. Minseok ignored their reactions, walking to the door. A moment later his friends caught up to him who was waiting in front of the elevator.  
  
"What did you say?" Junmyeon asked.  
  
"He said yes when I asked him to stop asking me out to lunch."  
  
"He did that? An alpha?" Kyungsoo put a hand on Minseok's shoulder.  
  
"Yes, he did, Kyungsoo."  
  
Kyungsoo bit his lower lips before sighing, "I’m jealous. Not all alphas would do the same."  
  
"I know, I feel happy yet weird at the same time. I still feel like he's beta at times." Minseok pursed his lips.  
  
"But still, at least you already have a mate, Hyung. I've been yearning to meet my mate, but I think it's not the time yet..."  
  
"Kyungsoo..." Junmyeon went to Kyungsoo's side, rubbing their heads lightly and making Kyungsoo smile.  
  
Minseok met Kyungsoo's eyes, reaching out to hold the slightly smaller man's hand, "You're going to meet your mate very soon, Soo."  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"Minseok Hyung has finally met his, so it'll be your turn in no time," Junmyeon said cheerfully, kissing Kyungsoo's cheek in an affectionate way and making him blush.  
  
"I'd love that to happen soon."  
  
Minseok thought inside that he should be thankful. He hadn't been waiting to meet his mate like some people because he knew eventually he would meet them. He never imagined he would meet his mate this soon but it was actually just the right time because lately he had been feeling lonely whenever he was at home.  
  
He used to like enjoying his time when he wasn't going out with his friends. He liked the serene and calm feeling but lately he would play the music or turning on the TV just so there were some noises inside his apartment.  
  
Having a mate made him think of his future, how he wouldn't be lonely anymore. He would wake up with someone beside him, eating breakfast and going to work together before he had to spend hours to work without meeting his mate. When he arrived later at home he would bring some food for dinner or if he wasn't too tired, he would cook for his mate.  
  
What if they had a child later? A child meant that—  
  
"Hyung? What are you doing? Come on," Junmyeon chuckled as he tugged on Minseok's hand.  
  
Minseok blinked, noticing that they had arrived at the lobby. They walked to the usual restaurant and ordered their lunch.  
  
"What were you thinking earlier?" Junmyeon asked, eyes sparkling in curiosity.  
  
"Just remembered something." Minseok shrugged, diverting his eyes to the menu.  
  
"Something about Mr. Zhang?" Kyungsoo nudged his side lightly.  
  
"Not him," Minseok shook his head.  
  
"He's definitely lying." Junmyeon made a _tsk_ sound, Kyungsoo nodding along. "It's impossible not to think of your mate in a time like this. You need to know, Kyungsoo, that having your mate in the same company is actually both a good and bad thing."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"You can see him and won't miss him but he can also distract you from your work," Minseok answered. He blinked when he realized what he said, looking up to Kyungsoo and Junmyeon who were smiling widely. He took their bait and he groaned out loud, throwing his head back.  
  
"So you feel that way, Hyung?" Junmyeon asked. He had a genuine look in his eyes, no longer trying to tease him.  
  
Minseok sighed, it was only the first day Yixing did what he asked yet it didn't make him feel at ease but agitated instead. He felt unsafe that his mate was distancing himself even if it was his request. "I wish I can say no..."  
  
"I hate to admit it but I feel the same way too. I really, really hated him at first but the way he never gave up and kept trying to pursue me made me..." Junmyeon also sighed, making Kyungsoo chuckle.  
  
"It's so obvious how you guys are falling for your mates."  
  
There was envy in Kyungsoo's eyes and Minseok felt slightly guilty.  
  
"What are you hoping from your mate, Soo?" Minseok asked, maybe if he knew someone who had the traits Kyungsoo wanted, he could introduce him.  
  
Kyungsoo hummed, tilting his head, "I don't ask for much. It's a nature that alpha would protect his omega and attend to their needs. I just want to have someone who's passionate about his job because I love it when I see someone enjoying what they're doing. I don't want him to be a workaholic because that means his priority will be his job instead of me."  
  
"What an odd answer," Junmyeon frowned.  
  
"What about you, Hyung? What do you want from your mate?" Kyungsoo asked, looking excited for Junmyeon's answer.  
  
"Uhm, I..." Junmyeon bit his lower lips, making Kyungsoo and Minseok waited. For more seconds Junmyeon kept staring ahead, not opening his mouth.  
  
"Hyung? It's alright if you don't want to tell us." Kyungsoo whispered, leaning to Junmyeon and wrapping a hand around him.  
  
"It's embarrassing." Junmyeon's cheek reddened as he said, "I don't know if it's a coincidence or not, but I've always wanted to have a tall mate. I liked to imagine being back hugged and wrapped around my mate's arms. I would love to cuddle with him while watching a movie and just... I know I'll feel safe with him around me."  
  
"Mr. Wu is tall, isn't he? What do you hate about him, then?" Minseok tilted his head.  
  
"I hate that he has to show his love to me like that. I prefer Mr. Zhang's kind of way, not that obvious but enough that people noticed he's making a move on you," Junmyeon sighed.  
  
Minseok frowned, did his friend just said that they were jealous of him for having a mate like Yixing?  
  
"But I'm sure it's my fault too because I kept refusing him. An alpha takes pride in having his omega accept him and it's his way of showing that he's serious about his feelings," Junmyeon added with a fond smile.  
  
"You like him," Minseok stated.  
  
Junmyeon shot him a glare but he couldn't hide the way his cheeks blossomed in red, "I won't say it. I'm afraid he'll announce it the moment I admit my feelings for him."  
  
Kyungsoo and Minseok laughed, they could actually imagine Yifan doing it at the office. He might walk from cubicle to cubicle and say how his mate finally acknowledge him, or maybe he would announce it through the speakers.  
  
"That would be hilarious," Kyungsoo said, eyes crinkling with a wide grin.  
  
"The best moment of the year," Minseok nodded. He laughed harder when Junmyeon groaned out loud, dropping his head in defeat.  
  
"I hate my mate," Junmyeon whispered.  
  
"And that means he loves him." Kyungsoo's smile was wiped off after Junmyeon playfully grabbed and tried to choke him.  
  
Minseok smiled, watching his friends, feeling thankful that it was easy for him to share his troubles without him worrying that they would judge him.  
  
He shifted his eyes when the uneasiness came again. He was torn between asking for more attention from Yixing and telling him to stop. He couldn't smell his mate so it was a good thing for the moment. He hadn't been the clingy type but he knew once he could smell Yixing, he would crave for his attention.  
  
What scared him when he finally could smell the alpha was that he wanted to depend on Yixing. He had read it before how some omegas would get that feeling after meeting their alphas. Minseok had been living perfectly alone before. He’s used to having a lot of attention as the only child, but once he had grown up, he didn't want to depend on his parents and as much as his inner omega wanted to be taken care of, he mostly brushed the feeling off or suppressed it, which was unhealthy.  
  
Having omegas around him was helping because naturally, omegas took care of each other, but it was different compared to when an alpha was taking care of an omega.  
  
Minseok could still remember the bliss and safety that one time Yixing took care of him. His inner omega was so happy and calm knowing there was an alpha nearby to take care of him.  
  
Junmyeon had already admitted his feelings about his alpha, why was it so hard for Minseok to do the same?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Minseok unconsciously smiled when he saw Yixing was waiting for him. His feet brought him to his mate but when he was a foot away he had this sudden feeling of turning around and going back by himself.  
  
"Let's go?" Yixing asked, offering his hand.  
  
Minseok inhaled, eyes on Yixing's warm, dimpled smile, "What if I refuse?" he said in a whisper.  
  
Yixing hummed, pulling back his hand into his pocket. "Well, I can't force you. I promise not to say anything on our way if you want to go with me. You can sleep and I'll just wake you up when we arrive."  
  
Yixing could easily say yes to Minseok's request like that and Minseok could understand why his friends were jealous, that he should be grateful because not many alphas let an omega make their own decision. It was the inner alpha that liked to take control, thinking that their ideas and thoughts were the best although it wasn't always true.  
  
"It's getting late, if you want to go by bus you should go now," Yixing said, cutting Minseok's thought.  
  
"No," Minseok shook his head, "I'll go with you." He bit his lower lip to contain his smile because Yixing's delighted face was so blinding.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yixing kept his promised, letting Minseok take a short nap and waking him up when they arrived at his apartment.  
  
"Do you want me to pick you up tomorrow?" Yixing asked as Minseok opened the door.  
  
"No, I can go by myself. Thank you," Minseok nodded, "drive safely."  
  
"Have a good sleep, Minseok," Yixing grinned with a wave.  
  
Minseok pursed his lips as he got out of the car. He walked to his apartment building, stopping near the door and turning his head to see that Yixing's car was still there. He sighed before walking inside. It was a simple gesture but Yixing still waited until he was safe inside the building which not everyone would always do.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Minseok inhaled deeply when he saw the elevator was crowded. He swallowed before going inside. Before the doors closed he saw Yixing walking to his way and his hand moved to stop the door.  
  
"Thank you," Yixing smiled as he stood beside him.  
  
People slowly went out of the elevator until only Minseok and Yixing were left. Minseok felt nervous inside the small room together with Yixing. He glanced at Yixing who was checking his phone, making him sigh silently in relief.  
  
"Did you have a good rest?"  
  
Minseok flinched hearing the sudden question. "Yes," he cleared his throat, "H-how about you?"  
  
"Not really," Yixing lifted his head to look at Minseok, "I worked on some documents and emails last night and fell asleep in the middle of it."  
  
"Does it happen often?"  
  
"Sometimes. You know I'm a workaholic." Yixing chuckled.  
  
The door opened and Yixing let Minseok go out first before following him from behind. Minseok bit his lower lip, stopping until Yixing was beside him before he continued to walk. He heard a small laugh from Yixing but he ignored it.  
  
"By the way, I can't drive you back tonight."  
  
Minseok abruptly stopped, turning to Yixing who had an apologetic smile on his face.  
  
"I have to go to a meeting with client this evening and I'm not sure if it will finish by the time you clock out."  
  
"It's okay," Minseok smiled, "I can go back by myself."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"I've done it a lot, sir." Minseok stared straight at Yixing.  
  
"Alright. Can I pick you up tomorrow morning, then?" Yixing tilted his head, eyes gleaming with hope that made Minseok unable to refuse.  
  
"O-okay."  
  
"Great. Have a nice day then, Minseok." Yixing grazed his hand slightly on Minseok's arm as he walked by.  
  
Minseok's eyes followed Yixing's back before he went to his cubicle, putting down his bag and sitting down. He inhaled and exhaled few times, hands clenching his pants.  
  
His heart started beating faster the moment Yixing touched him and it was the first time it ever happened.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Minseok didn't have any appetite for lunch several days after. He didn't finish his food and his friends asked what was wrong.  
  
"Hyung, are you okay?" Kyungsoo who sat beside him and scooted closer, arm naturally wrapping around him.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Why you don't finish your food then? Aren't you hungry?"  
  
Minseok shook his head no, cuddling into Kyungsoo instead, "Not really."  
  
"Are you going into heat?" Junmyeon asked in a whispered.  
  
"Oh, no."  
  
Minseok lifted up his head, frowning at Kyungsoo, "What?"  
  
"Your heat. Junmyeon hyung is right, you're going into your heat, aren't you? You're always like this, not having appetite, tired easily and...gloomy."  
  
"Do I look gloomy to you?" Minseok groaned, pulling himself a little as his eyes moved from Kyungsoo to Junmyeon who both nodded. "Okay, tell me the reason why do I look gloomy."  
  
"You keep frowning," Kyungsoo said.  
  
"You didn't laugh at Jongdae's joke this morning," Junmyeon added, "You dazed a lot too, lately and—"  
  
"I'm not!" Minseok cut.  
  
"—you look like you have something that has been bothering you."  
  
"Must be Mr. Zhang." Kyungsoo hummed.  
  
"Who else?" Junmyeon chuckled.  
  
"I'm seriously hating you two right now," Minseok whispered, snuggling his head to Kyungsoo's neck.  
  
"We're trying to help you, Hyung. You know that you already have a mate and that he'll be ready for your heat any time ."  
  
"I don't only need him for my heat." Minseok didn't like how it sounded like an alpha was only there for an omega's heat. Even if he knew it wasn't true, he knew some omegas needed their alpha only to pleasure them because heats were extremely unbearable without a mate.  
  
"We know, Hyung. It's not like you're asking much from him, you only need him to be there beside you and it'll be enough. You know, cuddling a little, maybe?" Kyungsoo tilted his head with a smile.  
  
"I'd love to cuddle with my mate..." Junmyeon sighed.  
  
"You can do that with Mr. Wu," Minseok pointed out.  
  
"I'm scared he'll try to lead it into...you know?"  
  
Kyungsoo shook his head, "No, he won't. I do believe that if he truly loves you, he'll listen to you. He might be pushy now, but I know he won't force you to do things that you don't like."  
  
"You think so?" Junmyeon narrowed his eyes in suspicion.  
  
"I can't say the same, he's a bit scary for me," Minseok said. He grinned when Junmyeon pouted, "I'm just saying, it'll be hard for me to say no to him. Like he would keep pestering me until I said yes," he laughed.  
  
"I'll just ask my brother for protection, then. He can do martial arts, taekwondo, and karate. He'll kick him in the ass, I don't care if he's my mate," Junmyeon crossed his arms, nodding to himself.  
  
"Your brother who's a stuntman?" asked Kyungsoo.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Can I have his number too? In case something happens to me..." Minseok blinked cutely, making Junmyeon fake vomit.  
  
"You guys, seriously... Don't take advantage of my baby brother like that!" Junmyeon screamed in whisper.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_'Have you arrived safely?'_  
  
Minseok pursed his lips when he read Yixing's chat after his bath that night.  
  
_'Yes. Are you back already?'  
  
'Good to hear that. I'm on my way back.'  
  
'Drive safely.'  
  
'Will do. Have a sweet dream, Minseok.'_  
  
Minseok smiled at that, whispering “ _I will,_ ” to himself.  


 

***

  
  
Minseok couldn't believe that he was seeing Yixing’s bright smile right as soon as he stepped out of his building the next morning.  
  
"Morning."  
  
"Good morning..." Minseok replied.  
  
"Have you had breakfast yet?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Ah, really? I purposefully missed breakfast so I could have it with you."  
  
Minseok felt guilty in seconds, opening his mouth to say, "Let's go eat, then!"  
  
Yixing widened his eyes, "But you don't like to eat with me," he tilted his head.  
  
"I'm okay. I don't want you to miss your breakfast because of me."  
  
"I could just eat at the office—"  
  
"Let's go there, they have many breakfast menu variations," Minseok cut in, turning around and walking to a place he frequented.  
  
He stopped after a few steps, checking to see if Yixing was following him. His mate was still standing on his spot, yet a wide grin was on his lips. "What?" he asked.  
  
"I'm just happy about our first breakfast together," Yixing said as he walked to him, "We'll have many in the future, right?"  
  
Minseok inhaled, "Sure."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yixing ate like he’d eaten the most delicious food in the world. Minseok knew the reason was because they were together. Yixing had offered Minseok to try his breakfast but he refused as he had tried it many times before.  
  
Minseok couldn’t help but smile when Yixing leaned back on his chair, patting his stomach.  
  
“The best breakfast I’ve ever had.”  
  
“Yeah?” Minseok laughed, “You’re exaggerating. I know you’ve taste more delicious food than this.”  
  
“No, I’m serious. The food is good, and it’s even better because I’m having it with you.” Yixing smiled warmly at him and Minseok didn’t shift his gaze this time.  
  
Minseok felt his cheeks warm and he let out another laugh, “You’re just too much.”  
  
“I’m sorry, I’m just too happy because you’re the one who invited me this time. I don’t know if it’ll happen again in the future…” Yixing shrugged.  
  
“It will,” Minseok swallowed, “I don’t mind it. Let’s have real breakfast together next time. T-this weekend, maybe?”  
  
“Are you sure?”  
  
“Yes. I want to.” Minseok nodded.  
  
Yixing grinned, “Okay. I’ll come and pick you up this Saturday, then.”  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
It was normal for them to spend their weekends together now. Minseok could have fun without having a burden; to go watch a movie, eat out, even go to the amusement park with Yixing. He wouldn’t admit it out loud, but having an alpha beside him, who was also his mate really made him relax yet giddy at the same time.  
  
Maybe that was what lead him to hold Yixing's hand one time at the mall. Somehow he was scared the Alpha would walk faster than him as he was walking a bit slower in the crowd. Yixing looked surprised, but he only smiled. Aside from that, there were no progress in terms of being intimate between them. Minseok didn't try to make a move and neither did Yixing.  
  
Minseok was content. He liked how things naturally fell into a pace that he was comfortable with.  
  
Yixing never had to remind Minseok to eat again because they were mostly eating together now. Sometimes, it was just the two of them, sometimes they went together with Kyungsoo and Junmyeon, even Yifan. Minseok could be more open about himself and he liked how Yixing always listened intently when he did so.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The problem came when Minseok’s deadline approached while Yixing had to go on a business trip out of town. Minseok then ignored Kyungsoo and Junmyeon’s reminder to eat because he wanted to finish his work as soon as possible.  
  
It was the third day when Yixing came back and he was furious because Minseok hadn't replied to any of his messages and didn’t pick up his calls. He walked straight to Minseok's table and grabbed his hand. He had a stern look when Minseok was about to ask what he was doing, successfully shutting him up. Minseok let Yixing drag him to the restaurant next door, ordering him food and keeping silent until the food arrived.  
  
"Eat," Yixing ordered.  
  
Minseok nodded silently. He took his spoon and fork and started to eat the still warm and delicious smelling food.  
  
After stuffing his stomach until it was full as Yixing ordered another serving and forced him to eat, Minseok leaned back on his chair, staring at his alpha.  
  
"You looked so pale earlier. You didn't reply to any of my chats or messages and you skipped your meals. Again, are you always poor at taking care of yourself, Minseok?"  
  
Yixing sounded angry and as much as Minseok wanted to feel the same way, what he felt was guilt and regret.  
  
"I'm sorry," Minseok said, "I only wanted to finish work as soon as possible so I could rest after."  
  
"You do know if you get sick you'll only burden yourself as you'll end up pushing back the deadline."  
  
"I know."  
  
"And?"  
  
Minseok frowned, "And what?"  
  
"Will you let me take care of you?" Yixing said softly, reaching out for his hand and caressed it gently.  
  
Minseok gulped, "I can't say no if you do this..."  
  
"Yeah? That's great..." Yixing said, pulling Minseok's hand to press his lips softly on it.  
  
Minseok lifted his eyes up, meeting Yixing's closed one.  
  
"I want to cherish you. I want to treat you like the most fragile thing in the world even when I know you're not. I want to give the best for my mate because I want to have a wonderful family with him."  
  
Minseok's lips were trembling. Yixing was too gentle and sometimes it was too much for him. Such a gentle alpha, such a caring alpha and such a lovely alpha who belonged to Minseok and only him.  
  
"I don't know what to say..." Minseok gripped Yixing's hand, making the Alpha’s smile grow.  
  
"You don't have to say anything. This, is enough," he referred to their hands.  
  
Minseok inhaled and nodded. It was fine. It was fine to have someone like Yixing because he did need that kind of Alpha. He had never imagined what kind of Alpha he wanted, he only wanted his Alpha to love him and Yixing showed it, even when Minseok hadn't replied it back.  
  
"I'm sorry that I still can't smell you..." Minseok said after a few moments, glancing up to Yixing who chuckled.  
  
"It's okay, you don't need to worry. I'm a patient man and I'll wait for you. I'm really curious of how do I smell."  
  
"What do I smell like?"  
  
Yixing shut his eyes, inhaling softly and deeply, "Citrus with a little bit of sweetness," he paused as he opened his eyes, "And home."  
  
Minseok blushed hearing that, dropping his head to hide his cheeks.  
  
"It's hard to get mad at you because at the same time your scent is calming me. My inner Alpha is confused whether I should keep being angry or cooing over my lovely Omega."  
  
"You need to stop..."  
  
"Alright..." Yixing hummed, letting go of Minseok's hand. He blinked when Minseok reached out for his hand and held it back.  
  
"Not this. I like it..." Minseok whispered, tightening his grip.  
  
"Don't be cute like that, I can't help but want to kiss you," Yixing said. He laughed when Minseok instantly let go of his hand, glaring with his red cheeks. "I'm sorry, hold my hand again, please?" he whispered.  
  
Minseok pursed his lips but his palm was facing up. When Yixing's warm hand was on his, his lips curled up into a smile, "Thank you."  
  
Yixing chuckled with a nod, "You're welcome."  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Kyungsoo and Junmyeon were gaping when Minseok let Yixing hold his hand the next day while he asked them to eat lunch together.  
  
"Kyungsoo," Junmyeon blinked, "Am I dreaming?"  
  
"I feel the same way, Hyung," Kyungsoo tilted his head, "Can't believe it. When will you do that with Mr. Wu?"  
  
Kyungsoo was quick to step away before Junmyeon could slap his back.  
  
"Now, now, you shouldn't do that to your friend. This hand should be doing this instead," Yifan who came out of nowhere took Junmyeon's hand and kissed it.  
  
Junmyeon squeaked, face growing red and pulling his hand, "Excuse me, sir! Don't you dare to do that here or I'll report it as a sexual harassment!"  
  
Yifan sighed, putting his hands in his pocket, "You guys need to know that he's just embarrassed at public displays of affection. You need to see how he acts when it's just the two of—" he was cut off by Junmyeon who covered his mouth with both of his hands.  
  
"Someone seriously find me my mate," Kyungsoo huffed, crossing his arms.  
  
Minseok just smiled watching his friend’s antics.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Can I... Can I go to your place?" Minseok would usually bid goodbye with Yixing and go back to his apartment, but he felt like talking to him, staying with him just a little bit longer.  
  
"My place? Are you sure? You've been refusing my invitation; did something happen?" Yixing frowned.  
  
_Something did happen,_ Minseok wanted to say. _I'd love to know you better, because you're my mate._  
  
"I'm just curious, that's all." Minseok shrugged.  
  
"Okay. How about we go out tomorrow and then we stop by my place?" Yixing offered.  
  
"Sure. See you tomorrow, Alpha." Minseok held Yixing's hand for a moment before he went out of the car.  
  
Yixing had this bright smile on his face as he opened the window, waving to Minseok who turned around when he reached the door and waved back.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"I want to watch this movie." Minseok said, tilting his head as he saw the poster. They were outside the theater, deciding which movie to watch.  
  
"Sure, let's buy the ticket." Yixing said. He smiled when Minseok nodded, linking their arms together and tugging him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Minseok found himself enjoying the movie when suddenly something touched his shoulder. He turned his head to see that Yixing was sleeping. He pursed his lips, eyes back into the big monitor again and snuggled a little into Yixing's body. He could get used to it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm very sorry that I fell asleep," Yixing dropped his head with a deep sigh, "I was so nervous last night that I had a hard time sleeping."  
  
"Because of this date?"  
  
"Yeah, that's so lame, isn't it?" Yixing chuckled. His eyes were scanning the area while Minseok kept staring at him.  
  
"I thought Alphas never got nervous?"  
  
Yixing laughed, eyes crinkling and dimple deepening, "Where did you hear that? Of course we feel nervous sometimes, we're still human after all."  
  
"O-oh."  
  
"Yes. I don't look nervous now, but when I do this," Yixing took Minseok hand and held it, "My heart beats so fast."  
  
Minseok gulped, "I see."  
  
"I bet you're not nervous, huh?" Yixing asked as he leaned in close, making Minseok grip their hands tighter.  
  
"W-when can we eat?" Minseok diverted his eyes.  
  
"What do you want to eat?" Yixing looked like he had enough of teasing Minseok, pulling him gently and keeping him close by his side.  
  
"What's your favorite food?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Minseok was nervous yet excited when Yixing drove them to his apartment. He didn't care where or in what kind of place Yixing lived, but ever since he got used to his presence the natural feeling of wanting to know everything about him just increased.  
  
"Are you sure you live here?"  
  
"Yep. Why?" Yixing asked as he turned off the engine.  
  
"It seems ordinary?"  
  
Yixing chuckled, "Did you expect me to live in an expensive place? My salary is not as much as Yifan’s, you know."  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it in that way," Minseok had his body turned to Yixing's way, sincerely apologizing.  
  
"No, it's okay, I understand. It did look like I enjoyed expensive things but that's only because of work. I did move to this place when I got promoted and this place is a lot better than the previous one. This place is near the office, Yifan's place, and my favorite restaurant where I used to sing." Yixing explained, gesturing for Minseok to get out of the car.  
  
Minseok waited on his side for Yixing before they walked together inside, "Sing?"  
  
"I was kind of a singer for this restaurant before. I sang every Saturday and Sunday," Yixing hummed, "Do you want to hear me sing?"  
  
"Can I?"  
  
"Of course you can. In fact, I have written few songs about you," Yixing laughed shyly as he pressed his access card to the lift.  
  
Minseok thought that even if the outside of the apartment complex looked quite normal, the inside was still a middle-upper range apartment and twice, maybe thrice the price of his own apartment.  
  
Yixing's room was on the 7th floor, room number 703. He told Minseok that his place was usually not that tidy, but he cleaned up because Minseok was going to come.  
  
Minseok's lips tugged up into a smile because he could instantly feel how warm it was. He took off his shoes before he let his eyes roam, moving forward a bit. The cream curtains were opened, letting the sun penetrate through the windows. The three seat couch were colored in deep green, a glass coffee table in between the couch and the TV.  
  
On his right were two doors and Minseok guessed that one of them was Yixing's room. On his left, behind the couch, there was the dining room and the kitchen. It looked very clean, yet he could see that Yixing used it occasionally.  
  
"Okay, you can stop staring now," Yixing put a hand on Minseok's shoulder, making him look up at him.  
  
"I like it," Minseok smiled.  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yes. It feels like you. It's warm and somehow familiar, I feel like I could stay here for a long time while talking to you. I might end up going back late because I'd be too engrossed in listening to your stories."  
  
Yixing grinned, "We can do that tonight. And if it's too late to bring you back, you can sleep here, in my work room. It's supposed to be a guest room and there's a bed there, I sleep there too sometimes when I'm too tired to walk to my room. Do you want to see my room?"  
  
"Yes, please."  
  
  
  
  
  
The moment Minseok saw Yixing's bed, he wanted to snuggle under the duvet immediately. He gripped his shirt tight, teeth biting his lower lip.  
  
The room was just as warm; the walls were painted in cream, the curtains were navy while the duvet was brown. There was a TV across the bed and a white closet and cupboard. There were frames on top of the cupboard and Minseok got closer to take a look.  
  
"How long have you been friends with Mr. Wu?"  
  
"Ten years," Yixing went beside Minseok, hand touching one of the frames where Yifan and Yixing were at the beach, beaming into the camera with bare chests and wet hair.  
  
"Wow," Minseok exhaled, "Is that why you work at his company?"  
  
"Yes, and no. I worked for another company before, but there was someone who tried to bring me down and it made me uncomfortable. Yifan knew about it and told me to move to his company. I sent my resignation letter the next day and move to his company soon after." Yixing's hand moved to touch the other frame where young Yixing and Yifan were making funny faces at the camera. "I'm glad to have a best friend like him. He might look obnoxious at times, especially when it comes to Junmyeon, but he's a very dependable friend and a respectful CEO."  
  
"I agree with that. He was the one who interviewed me and as much as I was intimidated by his height and looks, he smiled warmly and told me to relax."  
  
"You think he's going to be a good mate for Junmyeon?"  
  
"What?" Minseok turned to Yixing in surprise.  
  
"I'm unsure if your reaction means you don't know about this or you didn't expect me to ask that kind of question," Yixing chuckled.  
  
"I'm surprised at the question. I don't know how to answer it. I'm sure that the Mr. Wu that I know will be different from the one Junmyeon knows as his mate."  
  
"Hmm...you think I'll be different like that, too?"  
  
Minseok smiled at that, "No. I can tell that you won't change the way you act. In my opinion, Mr. Wu acts like that because he is the CEO. Even if that side of him when he's chasing Junmyeon is a bit... uncommon? It's just how he is. You've been gentle from the start and even when there are times when I'm afraid of you, I know why you do those things."  
  
"You're afraid of me?" Yixing tilted his head. He was suddenly so close to Minseok and he raised his hand, touching Minseok's cheek with the back of his hand.  
  
"You look scary when you're angry," Minseok said, eyelashes fluttering.  
  
"Hmm... I rarely get angry, except when someone is making a mistake. You don't like it when I do that?"  
  
"It's normal for you to be angry. It's just that, it's the first time I’ve seen you like that. You don't look like others alphas..." Minseok followed Yixing's hand when he tried to pull back. He sighed in content when Yixing put his hand in his cheek.  
  
"Minseok?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Are you aware of what you're doing right now?"  
  
Minseok blinked sleepily, "Talking to you?"  
  
Yixing smiled, "No, not that. You're... Is it okay for me to touch you like this?"  
  
"I like this. It's warm." Minseok held Yixing's arm on his cheek.  
  
"Yeah? Then..." Yixing raised his other hand, cupping Minseok's face, "Can I kiss you?"  
  
Minseok woke up from his trance, blinking twice. Yixing's thumb was caressing his cheek and he really, really liked it. "Yes," he inhaled, "Yes you can, alpha."  
  
He closed his eyes when the gentle touch of Yixing's lips pressed into his. Yixing pulled back only to press again, once, twice, thrice, and it made Minseok laugh.  
  
"What are you doing?" Minseok asked, cheek pressing into Yixing's hand.  
  
"My beautiful Omega. My sweet, lovely Omega," Yixing grinned, rubbing their noses together which only made Minseok laughed harder.  
  
"I am your Omega, Alpha." Minseok whispered. He gasped when Yixing hugged him, tight.  
  
"I love you so, so much."  
  
Minseok closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around Yixing's torso. He couldn't say the same thing at the moment, but he knew in the future he would.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
It was the next week when Minseok suggested for them to just stay in Yixing's apartment instead of going out. Yixing raised an eyebrow seeing the bag Minseok brought.  
  
"Good morning," Minseok cheerfully greeted, walking inside as Yixing stepped aside from the door.  
  
"Morning. Why do you look so happy this early? And why do you have a bag?" Yixing closed the door, following Minseok who flopped down on the couch.  
  
"Can I stay the night? We can have a movie marathon!"  
  
"Okay...?" Yixing tilted his head, "You're a bit different today, Minseok."  
  
"I am. I've finished the project report, so I don't have any burden to think for the moment. I just want to spend my time with my mate." Minseok grinned.  
  
"Ugh...don't say that... You make me want to hug you..." Yixing sighed, throwing his head back.  
  
"You can do that."  
  
Yixing’s eyes widened, staring back at Minseok. "Really?"  
  
"Yeah." Minseok bit his lower lip seeing the glint in Yixing's eyes. He really felt good this morning and all he could think of was Yixing. There was a sudden idea to spend this weekend in Yixing's place.  
  
"Okay. Come here." Yixing said, opening his arms.  
  
"No, you come here, sir."  
  
"You need to stop calling me sir when we're alone, I feel old." Yixing pouted, walking to Minseok and sitting beside him. "Hugging while sitting isn't comfortable, though?"  
  
Minseok rolled his eyes, moving his body to straddle Yixing who let out a surprised sound and hugged him. "There," he huffed before rubbing his nose to Yixing's neck.  
  
"T-this is a dangerous position though. I can smell you, Minseok, and it's driving me crazy..." Yixing had his hands up in the air, not daring to touch Minseok.  
  
"But why? I don't mind, really... It's not like you're going to do anything..." Minseok pulled away, pouting.  
  
"I might if you're tempting me like this," Yixing visibly gulped.  
  
"But you smell so good I can't help it..." Minseok whined, bringing his nose close to Yixing's neck and took a deep inhale.  
  
"I'm what?"  
  
"Smell so good..." Minseok relaxed his body, sitting sideways on Yixing's lap.  
  
"Minseok?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"You can smell my scent?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Do you realized what it means?"  
  
Minseok shook his head lightly, he suddenly felt sleepy, "What is it?"  
  
"It means that you see me as your mate now."  
  
"I do?"  
  
Yixing frowned, pulling away to see Minseok who had dazed eyes. "Minseok? Are you okay?" he put his hand on Minseok's forehead, "You're kind of warm."  
  
"Hmm...you're warm..."  
  
"Minseok? Hey, are you maybe in heat?" Yixing sniffed his neck, freezing when Minseok let out a small moan.  
  
"Alpha..."  
  
"Oh God... Minseok," Yixing put his hand on Minseok's back and under his knee, bringing him to his bedroom and put him down gently on his bed.  
  
"I need to take the medicine first," Yixing caressed Minseok's hair.  
  
"What medicine? Don't leave me, Alpha..." Minseok shook his head, grabbing Yixing's shirt. He needed his Alpha beside him, Yixing couldn't leave him!  
  
"It's so I can't smell your pheromones. It'll only take a minute, wait here, okay?" Yixing kissed Minseok's cheek, taking Minseok's hand off his shirt and went out of the room.  
  
Minseok felt hot. He couldn't think straight. Yixing's smell was so good, like pinewood, early morning in the forest with a hint of chocolate. But it was too much, his room, his bed smelled like him and it was dizzying.  
  
"Alpha..." Minseok whined, closing his eyes. "Alpha, where are you..."  
  
He heard the door being opened after a few moments, the bed dipped and a warm hand held his.  
  
"Hey, sorry. Are you okay? I'm here, Minseok."  
  
"Alpha, don't leave me alone. Stay here, please..." Minseok's sight was getting blurry for a second before Yixing's face was clear again.  
  
"I won't leave you. Do you need anything? Do you want to eat? Drink?" Yixing rubbed Minseok's back as he was lying on his side.  
  
"No... Just stay here. Hug me, please..."  
  
Yixing hummed. He moved to lie beside Minseok and pulled him close. Minseok snuggled to his Alpha, lips curled up into a content smile.  
  
"Sleep, Minseok-ah."  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Minseok woke up feeling refreshed. He was familiar with the warmth coming from his heat, but not this delicious scent. His eyes opened to an unfamiliar window and his sleeping position was different than usual too. He felt a bit stuffy. He smiled when he lifted his head, because he saw Yixing's sleeping expression.  
  
He only forgot for a moment. He was out his mind and he...okay, did he do something embarrassing to Yixing? He slowly rose up, seeing that he still wearing yesterday's clothes.  
  
After scanning the room once again, his eyes were back on his mate. He grinned sleepily, hand on top of Yixing’s rising and falling chest.  
  
"My Alpha..." He whispered, lowering himself and inhaling Yixing's scent. "So this is how it feels..." He rubbed his nose on Yixing's neck, causing him to make a small noise.  
  
"Minseok...?" Yixing groggily asked.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Nghh...you're awake..." Yixing sighed, smiling with his eyes still closed. He blindly searched for Minseok's hand and patted it. "Go back to sleep, hmm?"  
  
"Don't want to. I'm enjoying the scent of my mate."  
  
"Hmm...do you mind if I go back to sleep? Just ten minutes more?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
Yixing sighed, "Wake me up in ten, okay?"  
  
"Yes, Alpha."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Minseok decided to cook breakfast for himself and Yixing. He'd been smiling the whole time. At one point he imagined doing domestic things with his future mate and he was currently doing it.  
  
After he finished, he was about to go to Yixing's room when his phone rang. He tilted his head, why was Junmyeon calling him this early?  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hyung, you need to come! I'm... I'm... I'm suddenly afraid of going out alone with Yifan. I asked my brother to come along and Kyungsoo too. Kyungsoo said okay, so you have to come!" Junmyeon said in a panicked voice.  
  
"Junmyeon, are you okay? Of course I'm going to come, but what is it? Why are you suddenly feeling afraid?" Minseok leaned his hip on the kitchen island, imagining what Junmyeon was doing currently.  
  
"M-mr. Wu asked me out on a date, formally. He never did that before, so I'm scared. I'm really nervous, I know I would do stupid things when we're just alone, that's why I want you guys to tag along."  
  
"I understand, but have you told Mr. Wu about it?"  
  
"Ugh...No... Do you think he'll be angry? Oh God, he'll be angry right? What kind of mate am I, wanting others to come to our date. Oh, Hyung, what should I do? I can't do it alone, I really, really need you guys by my side and—"  
  
"Shhh, Junmyeon, Junmyeon-ah? Take a deep breath and listen to me," Minseok lifted his eyes when Yixing's bedroom door opened, Yixing coming out of his room. "Just relax, okay? I'm going to come, Kyungsoo will come, and your brother will come too. I'm sure Mr. Wu will understand. Maybe he'll be a bit upset, but we know that you still have many dates in the future. Just take a deep breath, prepare your clothes, and take a bath."  
  
He could hear Junmyeon taking a few deep breaths, his eyes were on Yixing who was leaning on the door frame, watching him with sleepy eyes and bed hair.  
  
"Are you good now? Don't forget to eat breakfast, hmm?"  
  
"Yeah, okay. Thank you, Minseok Hyung. I'll text you the address. Love you," Junmyeon said weakly.  
  
"Take care and love you too," Minseok scoffed when Yixing raised an eyebrow at that. He put down his phone after Junmyeon hung up, crossing his arms. "Good morning, Alpha."  
  
"I like it when you call me that, but you need to learn to call me by my name too..." Yixing walked closer to him.  
  
"Yixing Hyung?"  
  
Yixing smiled, nodding as he wrapped his arms around Minseok's body who let him. "Yes, Minnie?"  
  
Minseok chuckled, slapping his back playfully.  
  
"How's your heat? I can still faintly smell it," Yixing asked, gently rocking their bodies.  
  
"I'm good, my Alpha is here so it's calming my inner Omega. I'm not sure if you'll trigger it later, though."  
  
"Yeah? I'll bring the pills with me then, in case it suddenly happens when we're outside. Who was that just now? Junmyeon?"  
  
"Yes. He wants me to come to his date with Mr. Wu. And Kyungsoo and his brother," Minseok chuckled.  
  
"Yifan didn't tell me he's having a date with his mate."  
  
"Well, it'll be a surprise when you come too, won't it?"  
  
Yixing pulled away, frowning, "Not a bad idea..."  
  
"We'll get ready after breakfast?"  
  
"Oh, okay. I did smell something less delicious than you, what are you cooking?"  
  
Yixing laughed when Minseok hit him on the arm.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yifan was surprised when he saw Yixing coming with Minseok, approaching his table.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked.  
  
"Someone called us to come," Yixing answered as he took a seat beside Minseok, across from Yifan.  
  
"Oh don't tell me," Yifan groaned, "He called you guys?"  
  
"He did," Minseok grinned.  
  
"He's afraid of you, so please, you might want to hold yourself back when you're with him. You know you're making him uncomfortable with the way you keep chasing him," Yixing said, smiling to a waiter who gave them a menu. "What do you want?" he asked Minseok, sharing the menu.  
  
"I'm good, just... Something cold?"  
  
"Ice coffee?"  
  
"Yeah, that's fine."  
  
Yixing nodded, ordering for both him and Minseok while Yifan was watching.  
  
"Seems like things are going well for you, Xing." Yifan checked his phone before letting out a sigh.  
  
"It's about time. I've been very patient for all these months." Yixing replied, smiling to Minseok who formed a small smile.  
  
"It's a different story with mine. Junmyeon's kind of easy to read, but I guess I was wrong. It's obvious the way his cheek reddened but he still says no to any of my questions or statements."  
  
"He's embarrassed," Minseok commented.  
  
"I know that," Yifan sighed, "But it's confusing me on how to approach him."  
  
"Did you always do that with your...previous lovers?" Minseok asked carefully.  
  
"That's the thing, he might look like it, but he’s never chased anyone before. Girls and boys flock to him but he was so cold and rejected all of them. I'm surprised to see him like this, going crazy when he found his mate." Yixing laughed, smirking at Yifan who groaned out loud.  
  
Minseok was surprised but at the same time, Yifan had that alpha quality that many omegas adored so it was normal. What was weird was why Junmyeon still tried to hide his feelings from his alpha.  
  
  
  
  
  
After few minutes of talking, Kyungsoo arrived. He looked excited, hugging Minseok as soon as he saw them.  
  
"You look really good," he said, rubbing his cheek to Minseok’s.  
  
Minseok caressed Kyungsoo's dark locks, "I do feel good," he lowered his voice, "I'm on my heat and last night was great. Yixing took care of me."  
  
Kyungsoo pulled away with wide eyes, "Do you mean in _that_ way?"  
  
Minseok blushed, "No, of course not. I'm not ready for that. He just held me all night and it's enough to calm me down."  
  
"That's really great, Hyung. I'm so happy to hear that," Kyungsoo grinned.  
  
Kyungsoo then nodded to Yixing and Yifan, greeting them as he sat.  
  
It wasn't long before Junmyeon came, with a taller man who had sun-kissed skin behind him.  
  
"H-hello," Junmyeon faked a smile. It was so obvious that Kyungsoo grimaced while Minseok ran a hand on his face.  
  
"What took you so long? How come my date came the latest? I can't believe my date is also bringing his friends, and his brother, on top of that!" Yifan growled.  
  
"Hey, be nice." the tall man frowned, voice soft yet deep as he moved in front of Junmyeon, covering him slightly from Yifan.  
  
"And who are you?" Yifan raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I'm his brother, Jongin. I know you're both mates but I don't like the way you treat him and I don't accept you as my brother-in-law."  
  
"J-jongin!" Junmyeon looked concerned, gripping his brother's shirt and glancing scaredly at Yifan.  
  
"I'm serious, Hyung," Jongin said, "I won't let you go by yourself with him on a date."  
  
"Such a protective brother," Yifan scoffed.  
  
"Alpha!" Junmyeon suddenly raised his voice, making Yifan and the other surprised. "He's my dear brother and he _is_ protective of me! You can't mock him like that because yes, you both will be in-laws! I don't care if you're an Alpha, but you need to respect him, because he's my family and they're important to me!" He breathed hard when he finished.  
  
Minseok was impressed at Junmyeon for saying that out loud. Kyungsoo also had a proud smile on his lips. He reached for Junmyeon's hand and held it, making Junmyeon shift his eyes to Kyungsoo and smiled.  
  
"I understand. I apologize. I didn't mean to offend you, I'm just jealous and angry because truthfully, I don't know what to do anymore..." Yifan sighed, intertwining his hands on the table. "I'm lost, Junmyeon. I'm confused. I've never done this before. I really want you to see me as a good Alpha but I think I am at fault. I do need to learn to be a more understanding and patient Alpha like Yixing."  
  
"Alpha..." Junmyeon gulped, "That's not it. You don't have to change yourself, I just..." He turned to Jongin who pursed his lips, nodding at him. "I'm too happy to meet my Alpha but I just can't act the way I want too. I want to be nice to you, to smile and... And hug you because you're my mate. I've been waiting to meet you, but I just...I don't know why my body reacts this way. I... I do love you, alpha."  
  
Yifan was in front of Junmyeon in a blink of an eye, hugging him so tightly as he slouched down to his height.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'll be more gentle. I won't tease you again, I won't say bad things about your brother and I swear I will treat you the way you want me to." Yifan whispered.  
  
Junmyeon let go of Kyungsoo's hand to hug Yifan back, nodding silently to his chest.  
  
"Finally, they could say what they have been feeling all this time," Yixing said, "I've told Yifan to be honest but he said Junmyeon won't see him as the Alpha that he likes."  
  
Yifan lifted his head, narrowing his eyes at Yixing, "Shut up, Xing." He smiled when he heard a laugh coming from his chest.  
  
"Hyung, can I go now?" Jongin asked after Yifan let go of Junmyeon, but still holding his hand.  
  
Junmyeon's cheeks were red, but he nodded to his brother, "Yes. I'm sorry for the trouble, thank you for coming here, Jonginnie."  
  
"No problem," Jongin grinned. He turned serious in a second, staring at Yifan, "I'm serious about what I said. You need to prove yourself as the best mate for my brother."  
  
"I will try my best," Yifan nodded.  
  
"Great. I won't be the third wheel on your date too. I'm too busy with my work, anyway..."  
  
"Uhm, excuse me?" Kyungsoo raised his hand, smiling at Jongin who turned to him.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'm sorry for asking this, but why is your perfume so strong?"  
  
"What? What do you—" Jongin blinked, sniffing before he widened his eyes. "H-hyung...is he one of your friends from work?"  
  
"Yes, he's Kyungsoo. Why?" Junmyeon titled his head to Jongin.  
  
"He... I..." Jongin covered his mouth with his hand, eyes staring back and forth from Junmyeon to Kyungsoo.  
  
"Jongin, is something wrong?" Junmyeon stated worriedly at his brother.  
  
"Can you smell him?" Yixing suddenly asked, making heads turn to him.  
  
"What?" Minseok frowned.  
  
"What are you talking about, Mr. Zhang?" Kyungsoo asked.  
  
"Y-yes, I can smell him... Oh my God...Junmyeon Hyung, I..." Jongin gulped, staring at Kyungsoo. "I think I found my mate."  
  
“How do you know Jongin can smell Kyungsoo?” Minseok asked Yixing.  
  
Yixing grinned, "I have the same reaction like him the first time I met you because of your smell."  
  
Minseok laughed at that. He saw how Kyungsoo was still in shock, Junmyeon trying to calm him down while Jongin was in daze as he couldn't stop staring at Kyungsoo. "It's great that we all finally found our mates." He smiled.  
  
Yixing leaning in, pecking him on the cheek, "This is just the start, Minseok."  
  
  



End file.
